


We'll Want You, No Matter What

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Day 13, Domestic Fluff, Fisting, Fluff, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Okumura Eiji, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Okumura Eiji, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash, Shorter, and Eiji are finally safe.*Note: this is a sort of continuation of I'll Always Love You from my Kinktober 2018 series.  I'll put a link in the story so you can go check it out, but you don't have to read it to understand this story!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	We'll Want You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Always Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491065) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616). 



> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

"Ash, where's Eiji?" 

The blond looks up from his books. "Eiji? He's in the bedroom I believe." 

"I was just there. He's nowhere to be seen." 

He purses his lips. "Shorter, are you sure?" 

He nods, his purple hair flopping around as he doesn't have it up in his normal mohawk. "I'm sure. I've looked everywhere that I could think where he would be." 

Setting his book down, Ash stands up and stretches. "Let me look. I have a few places in mind. Why don't you cook him something? He's been missing home a lot lately and you're the only one besides Eiji who knows how to cook Japanese food." 

Shorter sighs. "Okay. At least take your phone so you can let me know if you find him." 

"I will." The blond pockets his phone and walks out of the living room.  _ Now, where could Eiji be?  _ He knows why Shorter is anxious. The last time he disappeared without notice, Dino had grabbed him and thrown him into one of his whorehouses. After letting him be used there for a month, getting drugged in order to be compliant, he kidnapped both him and Shorter and drugged them. He stuck all of them in a room, drugged and in a pseudo heat and pseudo ruts. They only got out of there because Blanca and Yut Lung got them out. Yut Lung had really bonded with Eiji. Eiji ended up pregnant. And it was Ash's.

Shorter and Eiji, already an established mated pair, had offered for Ash to be a part of their lives. They had offered for him to be a part of their relationship, to have a chance to be a part of the baby's life. After having watched the pair with longing, he readily accepted. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he walks out into the backyard and heads to the greenhouse. The door is open and a light humming comes from inside. 

"Eiji?"

He spins around and a huge smile breaks out on his face. "Ash!" He exclaims, skipping over to the blond. "What's up?" 

Ash's eyes are trained on Eiji's belly. He's about four months along. He's also pregnant with twins. "Shorter was looking for you. He was worried." 

The F.B.I. had thanked the three of them profusely when they gave their testimonies and the multitude of names they knew to help take down Dino and his organization. In fact, they were so thankful that they gave the three of them new identities and a safe place to stay in France's countryside. An undercover agent would bring them food and the supplies that they needed because they weren't supposed to leave the house. 

Eiji's smile dropped. "O-oh. I'm sorry, I thought I told you guys that I was going to come out here. I must've forgotten. Pregnancy brain." He bustles back to what he was working on, cleaning up quickly. "Here, let me clean up real quick and then we can go back inside." 

Ash notices something in Eiji's voice, but can't quite tell what it is. "Okay." 

As soon as they walk inside, Shorter is there hugging Eiji. "Oh, you worried me so much, Eiji! You can't do that!" 

"Sorry, Shorter. I thought I told you. It must be the pregnancy brain." Eiji hugs him back, nuzzling Shorter's neck. 

"it must be. It's totally okay. Why don't you go sit down in the living room? I am making tonkatsu ramen right now."

"Okay," he replies sweetly, quietly walking into the living room. 

Ash follows him, unable to shake the feeling that something is bothering Eiji. He's confirmed when he notices the omega staring out the window with a sad look in his face. "Eiji, are you okay?" 

"No," he answers quietly. "I'm not okay, Ash." 

He quickly walks over and wraps his arm around Eiji. "Tell me." 

"I-I'm tired of this Ash. I realize what happened was bad. I know why Shorter freaks out whenever he can't find me. But I can't be with you guys all the time. I need time to myself, so I can think for myself, or else I'm going to go crazy. I love Shorter, I really do, but he's smothering me." He leans into the blond, talking quietly. 

Ash has a growing sense of panic in him, but he smashes it down. "You want space? Is that what you're telling me?" 

"I just want an hour or so a day where I can just be by myself in the greenhouse. We're safe here. You can sit and watch the backyard to make sure that no one comes in if you want. I just want to be completely alone in the building. For an hour or two. Or until I leave it. That's all I want."

He takes a deep breath. " I'll talk with Shorter about it. Are you going to be okay, today?"

"Yeah. I got enough time today, I guess." 

Ash presses a kiss to his temple. "I'll talk to Shorter tonight, after you go to bed, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Food's ready!" 

**********

Later that night, after Eiji had gone to bed, Ash pulls Shorter aside. "Come have a smoke with me," he says, walking to the backdoor. 

"But, Eiji-" 

"Eiji will be fine," he says, cutting Shorter off. "Come on." 

Letting some time and silence pass over them, Ash takes a long drag of his cigarette. "Shorter, you've gotta give Eiji some space." 

"What are you talking about, Ash? I give him lots of space." Shorter turns to the blond, confusion swimming in his eyes. "Is he unhappy?" 

"He feels smothered. He knows why you act the way you do and he doesn't blame you for it. But he just wants a little bit of time to himself. He wants an hour or two, alone, in the greenhouse each day. He said you can keep watch over the backyard if it makes you feel better, but he just wants some space."

Shorter sighs. "I see.”

Ash pats him on the shoulder. “Look, I see where you’re coming from as well. I know it worries you when you aren’t with him. After what Dino did, I don’t blame you. But you can’t always live in fear and you’re only going to upset Eiji if you smother him. I think that if we give him the hour or two that he wants each day, he’ll be okay. Besides, he may get to the point where he doesn’t need as much alone time.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Shorter sighs. “I guess I have been kinda overbearing. I’ll try to tone it down a little.”

He smiles. “Good. I know Eiji will appreciate it.”

Finishing their cigarettes, they head inside to shower because Eiji can’t stand the smell of smoke.

“Ya know, it’s been a while since we’ve all  _ spent some time together _ , if you know what I mean,” Ash says, wiggling his eyebrows as he wets his hair.

Shorter snorts. “That’s probably because Eiji didn’t want to because of how overbearing I was. But I think if we surprise him, he might appreciate it.”

“Tonight?”

“No. Let’s do it tomorrow after he’s done with his alone time. He will appreciate that more.” Shorter grabs the soap and starts washing.

Grabbing Shorter’s head, Ash connects their lips in a short but steamy kiss. “I like that idea.”

“Tease,” he snaps as Ash pulls away and starts washing his hair.

The blond snickers. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Shorter sighs.  _ What am I going to do with you? _

**********

The next day, Shorter keeps watch of the backyard as Eiji putters around the greenhouse. The omega is beyond ecstatic to finally have some time to himself just to think and mull over everything that’s happened. As he tends to the plants inside, he hums a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

“Little ones, I’m going to teach you all about plants. Your dads are gonna wanna teach you how to shoot and use a knife, but I don’t know if I’ll let them. But they’ll play catch with you and snuggle with you and protect you until the ends of the earth,” he whispers, caressing his stomach. “I will too, just in a different sort of way. I’ll teach you all about your heritage and how to cook all sorts of Japanese, Chinese, and American food. You’ll be trilingual, or possibly more if we stay here in France. If we ever go back to America, you’ll have a whole gang of guys who will protect you and be your big brothers.” His phone timer goes off, signaling that his two hours is up. “Well, I’ll tell you more tomorrow.”  _ I want to keep a strict schedule, especially in the beginning so I don’t push Shorter over his limits. I know he’s struggling really hard. _ Cleaning up, he brushes some loose dirt off his clothes and steps out. He sees Shorter watching him from the window and smiles, waving in his direction. Eiji is pleasantly surprised when Shorter waits for him to walk inside.

“Did you have a nice time?” He asks, gently hugging the omega and nosing his chocolate curls.

“I did,” he sighs, melting into his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I was being so overbearing. I just get scared when you’re not with me sometimes. My subconscious tells me you’ve been grabbed even though my conscious mind knows you haven’t. I can’t stop the panic response. Especially with you being pregnant.”

“I know. I appreciate the effort you’re putting in for me. We’ll get through this, I promise.”

“We will.” Taking Eiji’s hand, Shorter leads him inside. “Ash and I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He leads Eiji into the bedroom where Ash is lounging on the bed in his boxers, glasses perched on his nose, and reading a book. “Ash.”

Looking up, he smiles. “Eiji, did you enjoy your alone time?” He asks, setting the book on the nightstand.

“I did.” He looks around curiously. “Shorter told me you both have a surprise. What is it?”

Shorter and Ash exchange a look before the blond clears his throat. “Well, we wanted to do something to help you relax.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since we all got to spend some  _ quality time  _ together, so I figured we could...you know, do that right now.”

He snorts. “You can say ‘sex’, Ash. I’m not going to run away in disgust if you say the word sex.”

Ash rolls his eyes. “ _ Fine _ ! It’s been a while since we’ve all had  _ sex _ , so I figured we could have  _ sex _ tonight.”

“Oh my god, stop it you two.” Shorter flops on the bed and lays spread eagle the best he can with Ash in the way.

Eiji suddenly feels bashful. “If...we are going to have sex, can I make a request?” He asks quietly.

“Of course, Eiji.”

He chickens out. “U-uhm, I’m gonna get changed!” He exclaims, racing to the closet and shutting himself inside.

Shorter chuckles. “Okay, that means one of two things,” he murmurs, sitting up and throwing his shirt off.

Ash has to stop himself from drooling. “Oh? What does it mean?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out. You’ve never experienced him like this before.”

Moments later, the closet door cracks open and Eiji peeks out. Spotting him, Shorter sits up and moves towards the edge of the bed. “Eiji, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Ash sits up as well, watching them interact.

“Are you gonna come out here so we can play?” Shorter deepens his voice slightly, making Ash look at him in confusion.

Eiji gulps. “U-uhm…”

“Eiji, I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

The door opens even further. “Y-yes, Daddy. B-but I gotta get one more thing.” The closet door closes.

Ash’s breath rushes out of him in surprise. “Shit!”

“Very, very occasionally, Eiji will slip into this headspace. I guess that since it’s been a while, he easily went in today.”

“Damn.”

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?” Shorter asks.

Ash feels like he’s been punched in the gut, in a good way. “Yeah,” he murmurs, aggressively running his hands through his hair. “Way too much.”

“Well, a word of advice: you have to be stern with him or he’ll walk all over you. And I don’t want you creating a bad habit of letting him act bratty.” Shorter stands up and takes his pants off. “He doesn’t always want intercourse when he’s like this. Sometimes he just wants touching.”

“I don’t know if I’d be able to give him anything more than touching right now,” he breathes, inhaling shakily. “Shit, I thought I was better.”

“Hey.” Shorter puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’re all still healing. It was weeks before Eiji and I could even do something without the both of us having bad reactions. Take your time. Heal. Don’t rush it because then you risk making it all worse.”

“Right.” He growls. “I thought I was ready. I’m such a wimp.”

“No, you’re someone who’s been through way too many traumatic things. I mean, even before the stuff with Eiji’s kidnapping took place, Dino really screwed you over. So, don’t for one second think that it’s not okay for you to be not okay.”

“Okay.” He flops back down on the bed but immediately sits back up because the closet door opens again.

Both alphas’ breath hitch as Eiji stands there in stockings and one of Shorter’s hoodies. “Daddy, I’m ready,” he murmurs, taking hesitant steps forward.

“Come here, baby.” Shorter opens his arms and then gently wraps them around Eiji when the omega steps into his embrace. “You look pretty.”

He giggles. “Thank you, Daddy.” He looks over Shorter’s shoulder. “Hi, Ash.”

“Hi, Eiji,” he greets.

“You play?” He tilts his head to show his curiosity.

“I think I will just watch for now, Eiji. Maybe I’ll help Daddy get you off at the end, though,” he says, an apology written in his eyes.

“That’s okay.” Eiji smiles warmly at him, losing his childish facade for a moment before the silly grin is back and he turns his attention back to Shorter. “Daddy, can I pick?”

“You want to pick what we do?” Shorter asks, glad that he’s facing away from Ash so the blond can’t see the look of relief on his face.  _ Thank you for thinking of yourself, Ash. _

“Yeah!” He bounces in place, excitement lighting up every feature.

“Okay. What does my baby want to do then?”

He turns bashful for a moment as he thinks. “Can I have Daddy’s fist in me?” He asks quietly, playing with his fingers and avoiding eye contact.

Shorter groans and tilts Eiji’s face up so they’re looking at each other. “Yes, baby. But how do you ask?”

“Daddy, can you put your fist in me please?”

Shorter connects their lips in a searing kiss that leaves the omega dazed. “Of course you can, baby. Are you all ready?”

He nods. “Yes! I cleaned myself this morning!”

Ash chuckles. “It seems like we weren’t the only ones planning on having fun tonight.”

“That’s why he got so bashful and slipped into headspace right at the beginning.” Shorter wraps his hands around Eiji’s waist. “We can, but you have to lay on your back instead of your belly. We don’t want to hurt the babies.”

“Okay.”

“Well, get up here.” Shorter moves over so Eiji can scramble onto the bed.

“Want the sweatshirt on,” he mumbles as Shorter starts to push it up. “Cold.”

“Okay. I just need to push it up a little.” Ash and Shorter’s breath catch when they see Eiji wearing cute sea green lace panties (Ash’s favorite color and Shorter’s favorite style). “Baby, I like your panties.”

He giggles. “Thanks.”

“They’re really pretty,” Ash murmurs, reaching out and stroking it a bit.

“Thank you, Ash!”

“As much as I like your panties, they’re going to be in the way.” Shorter slides them down his legs. “Ash, could you grab me the lube, please?”

“Sure.” Reaching into the nightstand, he pulls out the lube and hands it to Shorter. Then he leans down and starts kissing Eiji’s face. “Eiji, I’m going to distract you,” he playfully growls.

The omega giggles and leans into the kisses while Shorter lubes up two fingers. He starts with one, sliding it in and wiggling it around. A few moments later, he puts another one in, scissoring him open. Eiji moans against Ash’s lips, spreading his legs a bit more. After a while of using two fingers, Shorter pulls his hand out and lubes his hand up again. This time, he adds a third one, curling them inside. Eiji’s hips jerk as the curled fingers barely brush against his sensitive little bundle of nerves. When he feels that three is okay, Shorter adds his fourth finger. Eiji is a moaning mess, barely able to hold still.

_ Ash does a good job at distraction. Normally, by now, Eiji is demanding more. _ Shorter pushes his thumb in, thrusting his whole hand in and out of Eiji. The omega’s pussy lips are stretched wide around his hand. “You’re almost there, Eiji,” he croons. Slowly, he curls his fingers in and makes a fist. With his other hand, he taps Ash.

The blond pulls away and looks down, his eyes widening at the sight. “Wow.”

“Daddy! Please!” Eiji whines, tears already spilling from his eyes.

Slowly, teasingly, Shorter starts thrusting his fist inside Eiji. In and out. Eiji’s velvety walls clamp down on his fist each time he draws it back, desperate to keep it inside. Moans and cries leave the omega’s lips as the pleasure washes over him. “Please!” He begs. “Please, Daddy! Please let me cum!”

“Ask Ash,” he replies. “He’s the one who’s going to help you cum.”

Eiji turns his tearful gaze to the blond. “Please, Ash! I wanna cum, please, Alpha!”

Ash chokes before reaching down with a quivering hand. “Cum,” he orders, rubbing Eiji’s clit hard.

He screams, his orgasm crashing over him hard. His walls clamp down on Shorter’s hand as he rides through his orgasm. When he’s done riding out his orgasm and is twitching in overstimulation, the two alphas pull their hands back. Taking the hands that are wet with Eiji’s slick and cum, they wrap them around their aching members and furiously jerk themselves to completion. Then, they cuddle the omega close.

“How was that, baby?” Shorter asks, pressing a soft kiss to Eiji’s head. “Everything you wanted?”

“It was, thanks,” he mumbles sleepily, hand curled against Ash’s chest. “Love you both.” 

After he drifts off to sleep, Shorter looks at Ash. “See? It’s okay that you didn’t do much today. We all need different things at different times and that’s totally okay. Eiji and I are the last people who are going to rush you.”

Ash smiles, leaning over Eiji to kiss Shorter. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Just remember, you’re stuck with us. We’ll always want you, no matter what.”


End file.
